


Just One Game

by lilized



Series: Tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, adventures in babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilized/pseuds/lilized
Summary: Who do you think taught Fareeha how to play basketball?





	Just One Game

**Author's Note:**

> For the Reaper76 Summer event prompt "Sports!Sports!Sports"
> 
> In which there is very little actual Sport involved, sorry I just wanted an excuse to write r76 discussing being dads.
> 
> I'm really bad at titles.

 

Summer in Gibraltar was hot. It would have been lovely if only Jack could have spent it on the beach instead of drowning in paperwork. He glared down at the last report from Gérard in Rome.

Bet you’re in some nice Italian romantic spot with you’re hot dancer friend, goddamn you. I wanted to take a boat and go swim with the dolphins, but noooo, you just had to go bust international crime lords in August, Gerry.

_Do not call me Gerry, you uncultured American swine._

Jack knew that making up banter in his head was a gateway to madness, he just couldn’t decide if he should blame the temperature or the boredom.

“Look, Jack, look!” Fareeha’s voice was a balm to his soul. He dropped the e-pad to his knee and raised his eyes from the screen.

Fareeha played around in the sun with the energy only a ten-year-old could possibly have. The basketball was too big for her little hands, but that didn’t discourage her from being halfway to mastering the bouncing of it. She took it with both hands and hurled it toward the basket, Gabe pretended to try to stop it, but let the ball fly over him. Fareeha cheered excitedly when she scored.

Jack clapped animatedly “Wow! I want you on my team next time I play against this guy.”

Fareeha gave him a bright smile, and Jack’s felt a warmth spreading in his chest that had nothing to do with the stifling summer.    
The girl had been standing alone and moping not two hours earlier. Ana was on a mission, and she had instructed her not to leave the base.   
Gabriel had found her, cleared his schedule for the day, and dragged Jack’s out of his office.  
That’s how he ended up under a beach umbrella, doing paperwork on a deckchair and watching Gabriel teaching Fareeha how to play basketball.

“Come on, Jack, play with us!”

Damn, he should have worn sunglasses, he could tell Fareeha already picked up the weakness on his face.

“Just one game.” She singsonged. Her smile was all sparkly white teeth.

“Just one game, Jack.” Gabe echoed her. Gabe’s bronze skin glistened in the sun in a very distracting way.  
“Just one.” He conceded.

Gabriel and Fareeha shared a triumphant high-five when Jack rose from his chair.

 

* * *

 

Despite his best intentions he ended up playing the day away.   
Jack insisted he just had to have Fareeha’s help and they teamed up against Gabe, who took the chance of having an adversary over ten to show off his basketball skill. There may have been actual stars in Fareeha’s big chocolate brown eyes when Gabe slam dunked.

“I want to do that.” She said pointing at Gabe.

“When you’re a bit taller, I’ll teach you,” Gabriel promised, tickling her side as he passed them by.   
Jack bent his legs and reached Fareeha’s at eye level. “Or…” He wiggled his eyebrows and tapped his own shoulders. She didn’t even stop thinking about it for a second, quite his mother’s daughter.

“Hey, no fair!” Gabe said throwing his arms in the air when Fareeha scored riding Jack on his shoulders.

When Ana came back for Fareeha, it still felt too soon.  
Gabe hugged him from behind while Jack was still waving at the little girl.

“Still think a Watchpoint is a terrible environment to raise a child?” Gabe murmured resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to be one of those fathers.” Jack sighed. “Barely being there, missing all the important stuff, give my kid the impression my job is more important…” He turned to wrap his arms around Gabe “I’m told I’m a terrible enough husband already.”

Gabe laughed and kissed him “The worst.” He said while their lips were still almost touching. “You should take that husband of yours to dinner since the world seems to not be on fire for once.”

Jack smirked and opened his mouth to promise all kind of things to make up to Gabriel, just in time for his communicator to chirp.

Gabriel rolled his eyes “You got to be fucking kidding me.”

Jack scowled at Gabe “This is on you, you jinxed it.” He said before getting the comm out of his pocket. “Morrison.”

“Strike Commander, Chief Engineer Torbjӧrn is waiting for you for the debriefing on Operation Canyon.”

Fuck, he completely forgot about that.

“I’ll be right there.” Jack hurriedly kissed Gabriel’s cheek “Sorry, babe, have to convince Torbs to infiltrate a gang of bikers back home.”

“You’re right, I can’t possibly inflict you on any small child.” Gabe crossed his arms and let out a disappointed sigh that was mostly faked. At least Jack hoped so.

“We should adopt a teenager, so they can just skip to the part where they hate us.” He said gathering his things as quickly as possible.

“Hate you maybe. I’d be the cool dad, Jack.”  Gabriel pulled him in for one last deep kiss. Jack could tell Gabe’s fingers were ruffling his hair worse than all the basketball did, Torbjӧrn would look at him and knew exactly why he was late. 

It took all is no small amount of willpower to separate from Gabe.

“Tell me more about this biker gang when you come back home tonight.”

Gabriel pinched his ass as he walked away, Jack raised an eyebrow and curled his lips.

“I sure hope we can do something better tonight than discuss the Deadlocks.”

 


End file.
